Dark Wings
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Kyle es un adolescente de barrio alto, hijo de un exitoso abogado y estudiante de un prestigioso colegio de Colorado. Una noche de fiesta termina perdido en calles oscuras y desconocidas. Es rescatado por un chico, quien resulta ser un pandillero. El narcotráfico, la violencia, la traición y muchas otras cosas se vuelven parte de su vida, mientras él solo busca volver a casa. K2


**Buenas tardes, mundo.**

**Ha pasado un largo tiempo. Ahora vuelvo con un nuevo longfic que espero que disfruten como también espero sus críticas y opiniones de él mismo. Como ya se imaginan, contiene yaoi, drama, muertes, acción, algunas groserías, una forma de lectura típica de mí, etc., así que si creen que no es de su tipo, lean el primer capítulo para ver si se animan, y si creen que realmente no les gusta el tema, no lo lean. Si decidiste seguir leyendo, ¿empezamos?**

* * *

**Soundtrack sugerido:**

**1. _Whispers in the dark- Skillet_**

**_2. Breaking inside- Shinedown_**

**_3. _****_World so cold-Three Days Grace_**

**Mis disculpas de antemano si es que encuentran faltas ortográficas o si el formato queda mal.**

**Agradecimientos a iWildFlowers por su opinión y cambios al borrador, espero verte pronto en fanfiction c:**

* * *

******South Park pertenece a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Estaba oscuro. Era de noche. Hace poco había empezado a llover. Podía sentir las gotas de la lluvia golpeando mi piel, pero estas eran frías, lograban entumecerme. Lo que en cualquier otro momento hubiese sido relajante no lo era ahora. Estaba perdido y me dolía la cabeza. Sentía como si algo dentro de mí hubiese estallado y aún pienso que fue así. Esa noche algo estalló dentro de mí y me llevó a desaparecer del lugar donde estaba. ¿Pero dónde estaba veinte minutos atrás? No podía recordar. Algo… algo vago y borroso yacía en mi mente. Estuve en una disco, de eso estaba seguro porque había música, mucho ruido y en mi ropa habitaba el olor a tabaco y el de alguna bebida alcohólica fuerte de la que no recuerdo el nombre. Nada era muy entendible en ese momento. Solo pensaba en que estaba perdido y que quería volver a casa. Había habido alguna fuerte discusión, una pelea que había iniciado con simples bromas… ¿Yo qué hacía ahí? En todo caso yo jamás fui de aquellos que pasan toda la noche (y parte de la mañana) en una fiesta, pero en ese momento no importaba. Llovía. Llovía y con mis tropezones lograba embarrarme la ropa. Mi cabello en algún momento había quedado expuesto por completo a la fría y potente lluvia. Nunca la había detestado como en ese entonces. Me aferré de mi ushanka verde empapada; caminé hasta llegar a unas calles desiertas y desconocidas, donde ni los autos pasaban. Oí gritos provenientes de algún lugar y preferí escabullirme en un orificio de un murallón plagado por graffitis y musgo. Llegué a un callejón donde solo la luz de una farola a la distancia lograba iluminar vagamente. Tropecé sobre una poza y no me levanté más. Quedé de rodillas, derrotado, sollozando por algo de lo que no estaba seguro saber. Mis ropas estaban estilando agua, mis manos temblaban congeladas por el frío. Para mi "suerte", el granizo no tardó en hacerse presente. Mis dedos dolían como si los hubiese enterrado en hielo. Había caminado mucho como para poder seguir caminando. Sabía que corría peligro en aquel lugar, algo me decía eso, pero esa parte aún consciente de mí no lograba ganar contra mi desastroso estado, por lo que quedé allí quieto y a duras penas respirando. Entonces oí unos pasos desde la escalofriante oscuridad, sentí que era mi fin, y pensé en lo estúpido que había sido por haberme alejado de la ciudad. Agaché la cabeza y observé las gotas impactar en el agua acumulada. La leve luz iluminaba la poza de enfrente de mí. _Aún puedes escapar_, pensé, pero no me moví. Por alguna razón me quedé estático, respirando frío y mirando el infinito en la poza. El infinito se volvió un reflejo, el mío. Y mi reflejo se convirtió en el de alguien más. Los pasos no se oyeron más. Temblé y levanté mi cabeza con temor. La silueta de un joven apareció frente a mí. Temí. Extendió su brazo.

En medio de la oscuridad, la desesperación, mi temor, el frío, la noche, la sutil luz de la farola, la desgracia, la confusión, la soledad, el viento frío, la intemperie, mis lágrimas, el granizo y la amenazante lluvia, extendió su brazo, me ofreció su mano. Era como ver la máxima bondad y compasión desde el lugar más oscuro de la tierra. No puedo describir como fue ese momento para mí. En cuando sentía todo perdido, las fuerzas lejos de mí y un vacío de mano con la confusión en mi mente, él simplemente extendió su mano. Extendí con leves tiritones la mía también. De un leve jalón llegué a sus brazos. Él igual estaba empapado, pero no le parecía importar. Me aferré de él olvidando mi temor anterior y decidí que a quien temía era a la oscuridad y no al ser que provenía de ella. Sentí como uno de sus brazos pasaba sobre mi hombro y me sostenía pegado a su cuerpo. Era cálido. No quería quedarme lejos de ese calor humano. Cerré los ojos, pues no podía hacer nada más en ese estado y seguí torpemente sus pasos. Caminamos a mi lento paso durante un par de minutos. Oí disparos en la lejanía, aunque en ese momento pensé que era alguna plancha de zinc cayendo sobre otra, pero ahora puedo asegurar que eran las balas de algún arma. Una puerta se abrió con un chirrido en cuando él la empujó con fuerza un par de veces, esta se cerró con los mismos golpes y a los segundos la inconsciencia se apoderó de mí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré en una habitación oscura, estaba solo. No era mi cuarto, ni una habitación conocida. Cerré los ojos y deseé poder recordar algo de la noche anterior. A mi mente solo llegó el vago recuerdo de una discusión de un par de personas y varios gritos que buscaban incitar o frenar una posible pelea. Luego oí la voz de Stan, mi mejor amigo y mi… ¿novio? Decía algo, porque movía los labios, pero yo no le entendí y me dirigí a la puerta, abrí la puerta y corrí lejos de allí. Luego me encontré caminando en medio de calles sin mucha luz, corriendo y cayendo, como si algo me siguiera. Entonces recordé mi desgano y mi detención en la poza, mi reflejo y por último, mi salvador encapuchado.

Estaba en una cama pequeña y algo desordenada. Me levanté algo mareado. Un dolor de cabeza me detuvo y tuve que sentarme. Me dieron nauseas. Miré mi cuerpo y noté que estaba con la polera de alguien, esta era más grande que yo y me quedaba algo larga y suelta; el resto de mi ropa había desaparecido, salvo la interior. Volví a recordar a mi desconocido salvador de la oscuridad y sentí miedo otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo me dejaba salvar por cualquiera? ¡Podría ser un psicópata o bien un violador! Me levanté por segunda vez y caminé a la ventana, abrí las cortinas y la tímida luz de un día nublado me saludó. Oí voces. Me acerqué a la única puerta que parecía abrirse y antes de abrir, decidí escuchar. Pegué mi oreja en la puerta y logré distinguir parte de la conversación de dos personas.

— ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar entrar a un tipo desconocido a su casa?

—No es para tanto, Cartman. Estás exagerando.

— ¿Exagerando? Ese tipo lo pudo haber matado. ¿Lo entiendes?

—En ese caso, el más beneficiado serías tú, ¿no? ¿De qué te preocupas? —pausó— Además "el chico estaba tan indefenso que no lo podía dejar allí" —añadió con cierto tono de sorna.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bravo! ¡Alaben todos, la solidaridad de los McCormick! Y… —No entendí del todo lo que decía—. ¿Por qué no mejor invita a entrar a cualquier borracho a cenar? ¿No sería solidario?

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, gordo. Y déjame en paz —contestó una voz desde más lejos—. Ni siquiera lo han visto.

—Digamos que no me interesa ver un chico que con suerte logró llegar vivo aquí.

— ¿Entonces para qué tanto escándalo por el chico? —preguntó la tercera voz.

—Ayer oí un tiroteo cerca de donde estabas. ¿Cómo sabes si él no estuvo metido allí? Debes tener más cuidado. No sirve de nada que arriesguemos el culo por ti y tú no hagas un puto intento por cuidarte.

Se oyó una risa sorda desde lejos.

— ¿Tú crees que él haya estado metido ahí? Piénsalo bien. Me lo encontré moribundo a punto de ahogarse en una poza. ¡Por favor! ¿Dónde has visto a un criminal muriéndose bajo la lluvia y temblando de miedo? —Unos pasos se acercaron—. Mira, no sé de donde sacas tanta mierda. Yo sí me cuido. ¿Me has visto herido?

— ¿Y qué planea hacer él con el chico? —preguntó una de las primeras voces en voz menos audible.

—No lo sé. "Estaba tan lleno de mugre que ni se me cruzó otra cosa por la mente que dejarlo dormir", de seguro te dirá eso si le preguntas —rio una de las primeras voces—. Mi hermano está loco.

— ¿Cuánto pagarían por él?

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás pensando en ponerlo en venta?

— ¿Quieres decir que no lo has pensado?

—Claro que sí, sería muy buena idea. Ganaríamos unos buenos billetes por él.

El miedo se apoderó de mí. Me aparté de la puerta. ¿Estaban pensando en... venderme? ¿A mí? ¿Cómo un objeto? ¿¡Qué clase de salvación era esta!? Necesitaba volver a casa ahora. Quería irme de inmediato. Di una vuelta a la habitación, lo que solo hizo que mi mareo se hiciera mayor. Busqué una salida, intenté abrir la ventana, me resultó imposible, con la lluvia se había hinchado y no se quería abrir. Entonces vi un objeto brillante bajo la otra cama, era una cadena con una especie de placa plateada que reflejaba la poca luz del sol que había. Las había visto en la televisión como un accesorio típico de los cantantes de rock, metal o de algún otro género musical. Miré más atrás y mis ojos se toparon con un arma de fuego. Era una pistola oscura, la identifiqué como una 9mm. La típica arma de los videojuegos de acción ahora estaba en mis manos, y mis dedos no quisieron esperar para investigarla. Tenía tres balas brillantes puestas en el cargador. La sujeté con temblores y le quité el seguro. Era fácil manipularla, ahora solo faltaba salir y correr por mi vida. Agarré el arma, oí más partes de la conversación, pero le quité importancia a todo. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, salí de la habitación y me encontré con un pasillo extenso que llevaba a más puertas y a una final que parecía ser una puerta trasera. Para el otro lado había un trozo pequeño del pasillo que conectaba con una escalera y algo que no lograba ver del todo. Tch. Entonces la puerta anterior no era trasera, si no que llevaba a un balcón o algo así. Caminé sin hacer ruido hacia la sala de al lado de la escalera y apunté al distinguir a dos chicos en unos sillones.

— ¿A quién piensan vender? —pregunté desafiante con la voz más ronca de lo habitual— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Me miraron con sorpresa. Mi pulso empezó a fallar. Nunca había tenido un arma en las manos y mucho menos había apuntado a una persona con una.

— ¿Q-qué lugar es este? —Me contemplaron en silencio —. ¡Díganme! —Rocé el gatillo con mi dedo anular.

—Calma, niño... No te vamos a hacer nada —dijo un castaño que parecía ser el mayor de los dos—. Baja el arma y hablemos... ¿Quieres?

—Yo los escuché. Planeaban venderme. ¿No es c-cierto? —Tragué saliva—. Si no me responden... dispararé. ¿¡Qué planeaban hacer conmigo!?

Quedaron en silencio. Se habían puesto en posición de defensa, pero no podrían hacer nada contra mi arma si les llegaba a disparar. Apreté el gatillo sin pensármelo dos veces, el mayor alcanzó a esquivar la bala casi por suerte. Le rajé la capa gruesa de la parka negra impermeable que llevaba. El sonido que emitió la 9mm por poco me deja sordo. El dolor de cabeza volvió.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Tiene balas! —exclamó y entendí por qué no me habían hecho mucho caso al inicio.

—Última oportunidad —dije. Pero mis dedos tiritaron al rozar el gatillo otra vez— ¿Me iban a vender?

Un ruido detrás de mí hizo que pasara a apretar el gatillo por error. Alcancé a notar que uno de ellos había alcanzado otra pistola. Di media vuelta, pero con mayor agilidad se acercó un chico desde ese pasillo antes de que yo pudiera acercar el dedo al gatillo por tercera vez. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me estampó contra su cuerpo con brusca fuerza.

—Dispara —susurró en mi oído—. Tienes justo una sola bala. Dispara.

Noté que estaba apuntando su pecho. El sonido de la lluvia chocando en la ventana se volvió horriblemente fuerte. Escuché los latidos de mi corazón envenenado por la adrenalina. Tanteé sobre el gatillo y analicé la situación con máximo detalle. Detrás de mí tenía a dos tipos posiblemente armados a esta altura y que, al aparecer su amigo para salvarlos, probablemente ya estarían dispuestos a matarme en cuando apretase el gatillo para terminar con el tercero. Además solo me quedaba una bala. No había posibilidades de salir de allí con vida. Sentí sus manos sujetándome.

—Dispara. O dame el arma. Tú eliges.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al sentir su aliento por segunda vez en mi oreja. Si le daba el arma, me mataría de un tiro. Si no le daba el arma, me matarían sus amigos. Si le disparaba, antes de tratar de huir, me dispararían los otros. ¡Y aunque lograra huir! No hubiese llegado muy lejos. Pensé todo eso con rapidez y al ver que no había forma de escapar con vida, las lágrimas cayeron calientes por mis mejillas. Yo solo quería volver a casa. Y volver pronto. Acerqué el arma al ver que una de sus manos dejaba de atraparme y se deslizaba entre nosotros para tener poder del arma. No tuvimos que forcejear por ella, aunque estoy seguro de que él esperaba tener que hacerlo. Se la entregué sin resistencia. Quería aferrarme de su polera con ambas manos y ocultarme en ella para no seguir viendo, para ocultar mis ojos confundidos del mundo, pero no lo hice, solo quedé en silencio con la mirada perdida. Estaba esperando mi fin, otra vez.

— ¿Me van a v-vender? —pregunté al no saber que decir.

Levantó sus brazos para asegurar el arma y dejarla sin balas en una mesita que había en el pasillo.

— ¿En serio no has pensado en…? —preguntó el castaño algo gordo.

—No.

— ¿Y qué harás con él? —preguntó el castaño más alto.

—Me lo quedaré, supongo.

— ¿Y luego?

—Ya veremos.

Hablaban de mí como si se tratase de un objeto. Eso me molestaba, pero pensaba que sería más humillante si hacía algo mientras las lágrimas me inundaban. Mientras habitaba el silencio, me dediqué a observar al chico que me había inmovilizado. Era rubio, tenía ojos celestes y llevaba un polerón naranjo con capucha puesto. El castaño alto tenía los ojos pardos y una parka negra, ahora con un rasgón por mi tiro. Y el castaño más gordo tenía los ojos de color café rojizo.

—Hey, niño… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó el de ojos grises.

—Kyle.

—Bien. Kyle, ¿qué hacías cerca de aquí?

—Me perdí. Eso es todo.

— ¿Te perdiste? Déjame adivinar. Ahora quieres volver a casa… ¿No?

— ¿Qué quieren de mí? —pregunté al notar el extraño énfasis que usó.

—Captas rápido… Eso me gusta.

Quedé en silencio, aguardando su respuesta.

—Por estos lugares hace falta más gente que pueda pensar y a la vez tenga agallas.

—Entiendo… ¿Y según tú yo tengo agallas? —pregunté algo burlón, sabiendo que no era muy buena idea, pero el escuchar que alguien me dijera eso luego de siempre haber escuchado en mi mundo que yo era un cobarde… hacía que se volviera divertido de escuchar.

—Es la primera vez que tomas un arma y te atreviste a usarla para intentar salvar tu pellejo, ¿eso no te hace alguien con agallas? Además eres insolente.

—Vale, pero eso no me hace la persona más valiente del mundo.

—No. Pero es lo suficiente para sobrevivir. —Se acercó a un montón de latas recién desempacadas de cerveza y sacó unas cuantas que repartió con los otros dos chicos que me analizaban. Me ofreció. Negué—. Si hubieses tenido un poco más de balas, terminas con la cabecera del grupo.

—Aunque eso hubiese sido un problema para ti —comentó el gordo con una sonrisa extraña.

—Sí, se hubiese vuelto famoso por estos lados en un instante. Lo que no es bueno. —afirmó el mayor.

Quedaron en silencio. Observaban sus latas de cerveza con una concentración de adictos, pero al cabo de un raro logré sentirme incómodo al notar los ojos de ambos castaños sobre mí y no sobre la bebida. Los ojos rojos del menor me inspeccionaban como si fuese un extraño espécimen salido de un laboratorio de pruebas o de una caja que marca "peligro nuclear".

—Por ejemplo —retomó el hilo de la conversación—, mi hermanito tiene agallas, pero le falta la capacidad de pensar. —Apuntó al rubio que bebía su bebida alcohólica en un sillón de imitación de cuero amarillo. El rubio gruñó—. Y si él pensara, no tendríamos que vigilarlo tanto y sería más fácil que se cuidara el culo solo.

—Y como decíamos, tienes suficientes agallas para que puedas sobrevivir aquí. Por poco le vuelas el brazo a este imbécil —contraatacó el rubio con burla, sin molestarse en sonreír.

El mayor lo fulminó con la mirada y ordenó que ambos se retiraran por un momento, dejándonos a solas.

— ¿Y se supone que haga qué? —pregunté luego del silencio.

—Que te quedes con nosotros un tiempo.

—No veo que puedo sacar de esto. —Miré las escaleras al escuchar unos ruidos desde abajo.

—Si te quedas con nosotros por un tiempo, hasta que mejoren las cosas, te iremos a dejar en la puerta de tu casa.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—No veo mucho futuro a esa decisión, quizás te tomemos como rehén… o quizás no.

Me mordí la lengua antes de lanzar algún comentario sarcástico ante mi suerte. El castaño me miraba con atención y con una mirada seria. No podía decir mucho. O me quedaba por las buenas o me quedaba por las malas. Yo no quería estar allí. Quería ir a casa lo antes posible. Encontrarme con mamá, mi hermano, con Stan, con papá… Incluso empezaba a extrañar al idiota de Craig. Sentía que no los volvería a ver otra vez. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

—Y-yo…

—Piénsalo. —Se levantó y desapareció en el pasillo.

El dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable. La luz de un día nublado se volvió demasiado luminosa para mis ojos. Observé el techo de madera mal pintado de blanco y desvié la mirada al suelo de madera encerada amarilla, luego miré la polera que llevaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la polera del hermano del rubio, pero no había sido él quien me la había dado, eso estaba claro…

Decisiones, decisiones. ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí sin las decisiones? Algo que sabía era que si me negaba tenía la posibilidad de morir de un tiro o simplemente quedarme allí sin la esperanza de volver a casa, por otro lado, si aceptaba, podía tener un mínimo por ciento de esperanza de volver a casa. Después de todo, igual estaría allí contra mi voluntad.

—Adiós mamá. Adiós papá. Adiós Ike. Adiós Stan. Nos veremos en un largo tiempo —susurré para mí.

Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo. El de ojos grises me interrogó con la mirada. Asentí.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿En cuánto tiempo podré volver a casa?

Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Esperemos que las cosas se arreglen pronto, pero volverás a casa, es una promesa. —Extendió la mano. Le devolví el gesto—. Deberías venir a la cocina. Ya es hora de comer.

—Gracias.

—Agradécele a Kenny. Si no es por él, estabas muerto.

— ¿Eh?

—Te protegió de las balas —dijo con simpleza y bajó las escaleras—. La cocina queda por allá, tercera puerta. —Me indicó el otro lado del pasillo. Asentí.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la puerta señalada. Entré. Dos pares de ojos me observaron de inmediato. Bajé un poco la cabeza y seguí mi camino dentro de la cocina. Había una cocina a leña. No resistí la tentación de extender las manos en el calor. Hacía frío.

— ¿Te quedas? —soltó al aire el gordo.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Quién más? ¿La puerta?

—Ugh. Sí. Me quedo.

—Tsk. Espero que seas útil. —Se levantó y salió al pasillo—. ¡Kevin!

El rubio terminó de morder un trozo de pan y me miró con algo de lástima.

—El culón le dice eso a todos, no te alarmes.

— ¿"Culón"?

—Tiene un culo enorme —interrumpió el otro castaño.

—Oh. Tiene sentido —reí tímido— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Eric Cartman —me contestó el rubio—, pero al menos que te tenga mucha "confianza" o seas su superior, no debes llamarle por su nombre.

Noté como su hermano esbozó una extraña sonrisa al decir "confianza". Supe que trataba de _esa_ confianza.

— ¡Kenny! ¿Cómo es eso de no ofrecer comida? ¡Se supone que es tu casa! ¡Yo no tengo para darle comida a alguien más, encárgate tú!

— ¿Quieres tomar sopa o comer pan? —me preguntó Kenny.

—Uh… sopa, por favor.

Dio un último mordisco a su pan. Se levantó con desgano de la silla de madera de la esquina y caminó hasta un estante pequeño con loza y servicios. El castaño me señaló un asiento en la mesa. Me senté. ¿Pan o sopa? Era fácil. Hubiese preferido que mis decisiones siempre hubiesen sido tan simples, pero en ese entonces, mi vida en _Dark Wings_ recién comenzaba.


End file.
